


Vid: Working for a Living

by thingswithwings



Category: Hustle, Leverage
Genre: Class Issues, Con Artists, Fanvid, Gen, Kink Bingo 2010, Rob from the Rich, Undercover Missions, working class redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: The Hustle and Leverage crews really,reallylike playing dressup.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Vid: Working for a Living

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Working for a Living" by Huey Lewis with Phil Vassar.
> 
> Made for Kink Bingo 2010, for the "domestic/tradesman" square.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?l3ahvi8x4knijb4)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?sv3s42vbrwp4dek)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hueylewisthenews/workinforalivin.html)


End file.
